disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Human Again
thumb|250pxHuman Again é uma canção excluída de A Bela e a Fera, que foi restaurada na Edição Especial de 2002 lançada em IMAX e na Edição Platinum (também incluída na Edição Diamante Blu-ray de 2010). Ela mostra os objetos encantados limpando do castelo, em preparação para a cena icônica do salão de baile quando todos eles assumem que Bela e a Fera vão confessar seu amor um pelo outro. A canção também expande o papel de Guarda-roupa dando-lhe um solo. Na cena entre Bela e Fera, eles são vistos lendo Romeu e Julieta no filme e Rei Arthur no musical. No filme ocorre entre Something There e Beauty and the Beast. A canção foi composta por Alan Menken e as letras foram escritas por Howard Ashman. No filme foi realizado principalmente por Lumière (Jerry Orbach), Horloge (David Ogden Stiers), a Madame Samovar (Angela Lansbury), e Guarda-Roupa (Jo Anne Worley). Letra Lumière: '''I'll be cooking again, be good-looking again, With a mademoiselle on each arm '' ''When I'm human again, only human again '' ''Poised and polish and gleaming with charm ''I'll be courting again, chic and sporting again '' ''Madame Samovar: Which should cause several husbands alarm.'' ('''Lumiere: '''Ha, ha!) ''Lumiere: I'll hop down off this shelf, and tout de suite be myself,'' ''Lumiere e Madame Samovar: I can't wait to be human again'' ''Essentials: When we're human again, only human again '' When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more When we're human again, good and human again ''Guarda-roupa: O, cherie, won't it all be top drawer? '' I'll wear lipstick and rouge And I won't be so huge Why, I'll easily fit through that door I'll exude savoir faire I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair It's my prayer to be human again ''Madame Samovar & Horloge: When we're human again, only human again'' When the world once more starts making sense ''Horloge: I'll unwind, for a change '' ''Lumiere:' (really? That'd be strange) Horloge: '''Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense? In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back, sipping tea Let my early retirement commence Far from fools made of wax, I'll get down to brass tacks and real-A-A-A-x! ''Todos: When I'm human again!'' So sweep the dust from the floor Let's let some light in the room I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell any day now '' ''Shine up the brass on the door Alert the dust pail and broom If it all goes as planned our time may be at hand any day now ''Open the shutters and let in some air '' ''Madame Samovar: Put these here and put those over there'' ''Todos: 'Sweep up the years, the sadness and tears and throw them away We'll be human again, only human again '' ''When the girl finally sets us all free Cheeks a-blooming again, we're assuming again We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre We'll be playing again, holidaying again '' ''And we're praying it's ASAP We will push, we will shove They will both fall in love And we'll finally be human again... para a biblioteca 'Bela: '"...There never was a story of more worth than this of Juliet and her Romeo." 'Fera: '''Could you read it again? '''Bela: '''Well, here. Why don't you read it to me? '''Fera: '''Uhhh...Alright. Hmm...I-I can't. '''Bela: '''You mean you never learned? '''Fera: '''I learned, a little. It's just been so long. '''Bela: '''Well here, I'll help you. Let's start...here. '''Fera: '''Here, tw-o- '''Bela: '''Two. '''Fera: '''Two (I knew that). Two households, both alike in dignity... ''We'll be dancing again, we'll be twirling again We'll whirling around with such ease When we're human again, only human again We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again Stepping, striding, as fine as you please '' ''Like a real human does, I'll be all that I was On that glorious morn, when we're finally re-born And we're all human again! Versão brasileira (Lumière) - Ah! Humano outra vez! (Madame Samovar) - Humano outra vez! (Lumière) - É, pense no que isso significa. Com meu corpo outra vez, Procurar outra vez, belas mademoiselles achar Ser humano outra vez, Só humano outra vez, Com meu charme eu vou abafar. Desfilando outra vez, Elegante outra vez (Madame Samovar) - Os maridos vão se apavorar. (Lumière) - Ha!Ha! Vou num instante saltar, Tenho que me arrumar. (Madame Samovar e Lumière) - Pois serei um humano outra vez (Todos) - Ser humano outra vez, Só humano outra vez. De utensílio não vou mais ficar Ninguém mais aqui não Vai viver na ilusão. (Guarda Roupa) - Ah cherry, já cansei de sonhar. Com o batom e o rouge Vou tirar a ferrugem. Pela porta eu quero passar, Meu cabelo soltar, Trajes finos usar. Mas que bom ser humano outra vez!! (Madame Samovar e Horloge) - Ser humano outra vez Só humano outra vez Muito grande será a emoção (Horloge) - Cordas já não vou ter (Lumière) - Isso é o que eu quero ver. (Horloge) - E assim não terei mais tensão. Junto ao mar vou viver Um bom chá vou beber, Recebendo uma boa pensão. E não vou me queimar, Dessas chamas eu vou me livrar. (Todos) - Ser humano outra vez! A casa vamos limpar, As salas iluminar. Já se pode sentir, Que alguém vai destruir o feitiço. Tudo aqui tem que brilhar, Vassouras a trabalhar. Se correr tudo bem, Venceremos também o feitiço. (Espanadores) - Abram janelas, Tem que ventilar. (Madame Samovar) - E então tudo vai pro seu lugar. Ha!Ha! (Todos) - Até que enfim, O ???? e o pesar, Já vão se acabar Oooooohhhhh!!! Ser humano outra vez, Só humano outra vez. Então livres poderemos ser, Florescendo outra vez, E nascendo outra vez, E essa humilde alegria de viver. Mesmo humano outra vez, Festejando outra vez, Com isso tudo iremos poder, Novos trajes vestir, E acabar de fingir E afinal ser humano outra vez. (Bela) - E jamais houve história mais triste do que desta Julieta e seu Romeu. (fera) - Ah! Pode ler outra vez? (Bela) - Ou então por que você não lê pra mim? (Fera) - Ah... ah... Está bem... Ah! Eu não sei! (Bela) - Então você nunca aprendeu? Fera - Aprendi, claro! Um pouquinho! Mas é que já faz tantos anos. Bela - Espera, eu te ajudo... aqui, leia isso. (Fera) - Dois... (Bela) - Duas... (Fera) - Duas. Eu já sabia! Duas famílias... (Todos) - E dançar outra vez, Rodopiar outra vez, Acabar com a insipidez Ser humano outra vez, Só humano outra vez. Valsaremos cantando um, dois, três. Flutuando outra vez, Deslizando outra vez, No salão na maior fluidez Vamos ser outra vez, Como o mundo nos fez Até o amanhecer, Quando o dia nascer, Ser humano outra vez... Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções deletadas Categoria:Canções de A Bela e a Fera